


Bonding

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Butt Plugs, Community: kink_bingo, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his startling realisation Daniel returns to Jack, only to get a more or less suspected surprise. Plus some unforseen news that need to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

When Daniel finally returned to their dorm room he was surprised to see that Jack was still awake, since it was already well past midnight. But what surprised him even more was the fact that the blond was kneeling.  
He'd never seen Jack kneel outside of classes. It was a blantan submissive gesture and he hadn't even done it the one time his instructors had spanked him so hard he couldn't sit for three days.

Yet here he was, dressed in only his thin sleeping pants, kneeling in front of Daniel's bed on one of the comfortable rugs meant to allow long periods of kneeling.

"What is going on, Jack?", Daniel asked, quite worried by the older's behavior. This was so unlike Jack it was almost creepy. And yet it had Daniel’s blood sing in unexpected ways.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier", Jack said, not raising his eyes from the floor. And even though the words pleased Daniel greatly, appealing to the domminant in him, they also had him worried.

"What brought this on?", Daniel asked, moving closer to stand in front of Jack, freaked out by the fact that the older still wouldn’t raise his eyes past his hips.

"I, uhm, I really don't know. Some time after you left I just sorta had this weird feeling like you were mad at me and I should maybe apologize", Jack mumbling, getting more and more incoherent to the end of his little speech.  
Daniel had to admit he lost his breath for a moment at those words.

"Look at me", he ordered nervously, putting his mind into it just like they'd been taught in class, hoping to feel something flare inside him that would tell him it worked. Slowly he could see Jack's head raise and the moment their eyes connected he could feel understanding dawn on the older's face. Understanding but also fear mixing with apprehension.

"we're bonded", jack whispered disbelievingly. Daniel just nodded and sat on the bed in front of Jack.

"That we are. You okay with this?", he asked softly. He knew even if Jack wasn't they couldn't change it. There was no way to break a bond once it was formed. At least not without a great deal of pain. But if Jack was scared he'd tread more careful to make it work. Jack however just shook his head.

"I, uhm, figured out a while ago that I'd eventually be bonded to you", the blond admitted making Daniel frown.

"Then why didn't you let me fuck you?", he asked, sounding confused rather than angry about it. He had to hold the anger back by force of will, but he was instantly rewarded for his choice of voice. He could see Jack blush underneath his curious gaze and Daniel was sure he wouldn’t have gotten this sweet response if he’d sounded mad. He was totally unprepared for what Jack told him though.

"I...don't laugh at me please, I've not been fucked before and I'm kind worried about it",Jack admitted, blushing down all the way to his wrists and his stomach, wringing his hands in his lap nervously.

Daniel shivered at the confession but held his mouth in check...barely. He didn't want to say something stuid and scare Jack off completely before they even got started on the whole relationship thing.

"You've never had anal sex before? Not even with a toy?", he asked, making sure he sounded mostly curious and not as freaked out as he felt. The nods his questions earned him made him even more nervous. Jack was a bloody virgin and how should he go about this without screwing up?

Before he decided how to fuck him he needed to calm him down first, because under all the blushing he could also see Jack fret. Apparently the whole thing really had the older worried and Daniel couldn’t accept this.

"Come up here", he ordered softly, waiting until Jack had stood before he pulled him into his arms and then onto the bed next to him. The older was shivering. Fuck.

"shhh. Just relax Jack. I won't just jump you now that we’re bonded. We'll go about this nice and easy. Tonight we'll go to sleep together. Tomorrow we'll inform the headmistress of our bond and then we'll face the next stage, okay?", he asked, watching the blond closely and hoping that Jack was not just nodding to please him right now.

"okay", Jack said, relaxing further into Daniel's embrace, letting the feeling of strong arms around him calm him. That little confession had gone better than he'd expexted.

***

They spend the next two days moving their stuff from the dorm room to a couples suite.  
The new room was smaller than the dorm room and only had one double bed. A strudy thing with metal head and footboards that made Jack think of all the positions you could be tied to it. There were also some toys provided, but Jack hadn’t checked them out yet. He also ignored the padded kneeling-bench and the kneeling pillows stacked under one of the desks that was obviously meant for the dominant.

He knew Daniel had said he'd figure out something for the next step of their relationship, but somehow this didn't prepare Jack for walking into their new quarters only to see Daniel sprawled out on the bed naked, toying with what looked like an anal plug.

"Hey Jack", the brown-haired said, smiling at him from behind his glasses, hands not leaving the shiny black silicon plug, instead twisting it around some more.

"Hey Danny", Jack replied insecurely.  
He had yet to call the other sir or master and wasn't sure he'd even be able to. But Daniel didn't seem to mind, so Jack didn't give it much thought. Instead of worrying about forms of adress he slowly put his bag down and walked up to the bed, stopping in front of it. He blanched when he spotted the things laying in front of Daniel. Aparently his dominant hadn't been satisfied with one plug.

No in front of Daniel there was a whole line of them, growing in size from left to right. And the one Daniel had picked obviously belonged to the left side of the line. He seriously couldn't imagine how the ones on the right could fit into anyone.

"Nice, aren't they?", Daniel asked, putting the plug down and looking up at Jack with a smile. When he noticed the other's pale features he shifted to the side and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Hey, what's up Jack?", he asked nervously, wondering where exactly he'd screwed this up already in the two minutes Jack had been inside.

"I thought we were going slow with this", Jack said, nervously eyeing the larger plugs. Daniel followed the gaze and nodded.

"Yes. That's why I got us a training set. It's nothing fancy but it allows to start small and then expand", Daniel said, placing a kiss on Jack's neck, hands carefully roaming the older’s back. He'd found over the last few days that these small touches did a lot to calm Jack down and like a charm it worked again.

"So we'll be training with these things until you can fuck me for real?", jack asked, not sure whether to be relived or disappointed as Daniel nodded. With a frown the blond looked down at the line of plugs.  
"And which one do I have to reach for that?", he asked glumly, letting his eyes wander down Daniel's naked body. He’d of course seen the younger naked before, but seeing him and trying to gauge the size of his dick where two kinds of action. He could already feel the other's cock poke at his leg now, hard and hot even through fabric.

Daniel just grinned and picked up one of the plugs, dropping it onto Jack’s back. Center but more to the right. The blond gasped when the plug landed onto his back, smooth and cool even through the fabric of his shirt and also a bit imposing in the way it now laid across his lower back.

He looked back down at the line of toys. There were five now before the gap in the line and they all didn't look that scary. Not that he was scared of this. Just a bit...cautious. There was nothing wrong with being cautious.

"You want to start today?", he asked, blushimg when Daniel nodded enthusiastically. It seemed like his dominant was really looking forward to a chance at fucking him. After all he had been denying the younger for a few months already.

"Sure. I only waited for you to get here", Daniel said, grinning at the older and shifting to his knees.

"How about you undress while I get the lube and put these other ones away", the brown-haired suggested, voice soft and playful. Jack nonetheless took it for the order that it was and quickly shed his clothes, dropping them off the bed. He was just happy to have been born without an ounce of shame or he wouldn't have been able to just lay back casually as he watched Daniel store the plugs and return to the bed with a bottle of lube and a length of rope.

He couldn't help but shiver when Daniel looped the rope around his wrists and used it to affix his hands to the headboard. He was kneeling on all fours now, ass raised invitingly and he smirked when he heard an appreciative hiss from behind as he swayed his hips a bit. That smirk however was quickly wiped away when he felt two hands strong come to rest on his ass, stroking over it slowly.  
The was the fingers explored spoke of experience and ease and Jack shivered when they pulled his cheeks apart carefully, baring him to watchful eyes.

He blushed crimson when instead of watchful eyes he felt a soft breath caress his skin moment before a kiss was placed on his hole. He gasped when lips where followed by tongue and he bucked against the restrains, trying to get away when the tongue pushed forward. Unfortunately that only earned him a harsh smack before Daniel went back to the task at hand, holding him firmly in place.

Soon enough the brown-haired had Jack keening from the way every nerve seemed to be on fire, moving from his ass through his balls to his cock, making him hard and sending shivers into every limb.

Finally Daniel seemed to have had enough of teasing him, because he sat back. But where Jack had hoped to get at least a moment of relieve, a chance for his pulse to settle and his body to adjust to the slick and sensitive feeling, he was immediately assaulted by new, unfamiliar sensations.  
Instead of wet tongue a probing finger slid into him now, slick and firm and deep, curling upwards to make his breath hitch. His eyes fell shut as Daniel rubbed over his prostate.

He started gasping when Daniel moved his finger slowly, rocking with it to get more of the mindblowing sensation. But Daniel kept his touch slow, teasing and entirely too soft for Jack's liking. Sure he'd said he was worried, had said he wanted to go slow. But that was related to a real cock, not a bloody finger.

Jack growled and pushed back harder, but Daniel only tsked and gripped his hips once again to hold him in place. Then Daniel pulled his finger out and Jack barely held back a whine. The complaint was stopped in his throat when he felt something firmer, wider pressed into him and Jack's toes curled as he felt the small plug being pushed into him.

He rocked back against it slowly, shuddering as the toy stretched him open. It wasn't much. Just a bit more than a finger, but it still felt good inside him. He could barely keep from whimpering when Faniel began to pull ut out again.

It was only removed halfway though, and soon enough Daniel pushed it back inside, starting off a slow rhythm of push abd pull, easily bringing Jack closer to the edge. The feeling of being stretched and his prostate being rubbed sending him higher and higher.

Daniel was moving careful, always aware of Jack's responses, ready to stop at signs of unease. But in his grip Jack got more and more restless, soft moans spilling from him. Finally Daniel simply let go of the hips and allowed Jack to fuck himself on the toy, taking his pleasure from the slim black rubver. It was a beautiful sight, watching Jack rock back and forward, tightly holding onto the sheets while he tried to angle his hips for maximum pleasure.

Daniel watched with rapt attention while his free hand gripped his own cock, jerking himself im time with Jack's thrusts onto the toy.

"Think you can come like that?", Daniel asked breathlessly, not sure he could hold out much longer. He giving the plug a little twist when Jack pushed back, watching the blond shiver and gasp, but he shook his head nonetheless.

"No. Don't think so", Jack gasped out, biting his lower lip to keep a curse inside when the plug just barely scrapped past his prostate. He could feel the pleasure rising insise him, but it would never reach the critical treshold and push him over.

The blond almost smirked at Daniel's grumbled curse. But then he could feel the plug shift as Daniel rearranged his grip, pushing the toy deep into him before letting go. The now free hand slipped down between his legs, gripping his cock firmly and a rough moan slipped past his lips at the rough caress. He didn't even complain about the lack of fucking as Faniel started jerking him off, his wrist trapped between Jack’s thighs, rubbing them firmly as well.

When he looked to the side he could see Daniel, could see his dominant working both ther cocks at the same pace, face drawn in concentration even as he panted and finally orgasmed, painting Jack's leg with his release. The feeling of warm fluid hitting his leg mixed with the sight of Daniel's orgasm and the feeling of the hand tightening firmly on his cock, managed to push him over the edge, the mingling sensations sending him into sensory overload. He moaned and shuddered through his release before he slumped forward, barely managing to turn his head to the side so he wouldn’t smash face-forard onto the matress.

Daniel was there immediately to undo the bonds and roll him to the clean side of the bed, but Jack didn't care much about the wet spot or if laid in it. He simply curled around Daniel and sighed contendly when his master curled around himm stroking his side softly.  
If training with the plugs always went like this, Jack was sure Daniel would be surprised by how eager a student he was.


End file.
